


Held Hostage

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Wookiee Snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han needs to rest, and Chewie won't take 'no' for an answer. The twins think this is hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Hostage

"How is he?" Luke demands the moment he steps onto the ship.

"He'll survive," Leia answers, not bother to put much effort into keeping up with Luke's quick strides. There's a hint of amusement in her tone that does little to calm Luke's nerves.

He steps through the doorway to their quarters and stops abruptly. The suddenness of his own actions nearly cause him to fall on his face, but he manages to keep from making a fool of himself. Han, on the other hand...

Han is currently attempting to struggle out of the grasp of a rather unhappy looking Wookiee. His efforts aren't getting him anywhere. If anything, he only seems to be agitating Chewie further, considering the way Chewie's volume only increases the more Han protests.

"Yeah, I- oh c'mon! It wasn't- dammit," Han manages to say between Chewie's yelling and his own attempts at escaping.

Luke tries not to laugh. Honestly. He slaps a hand over his mouth, but it's hopeless. Leia is already giggling beside him. The dirty look Han shoots their way only makes it that much harder to stop laughing.

'Help me,' Han mouths to Luke with desperation written on his features. He's stopped fighting Chewie now.

Luke shakes his head. He isn't going up against a Wookie for Han. Particularly not a frustrated, worried Chewie. They've been through this dance before. Chewie won't let Han go until he's satisfied that his friend has rested enough.

"Oh come on, kid, I'd do it for you!"

"I'm up by two."

"You little-" the rest of Han's insult gets cut off by Chewie's growls. The pilot slumps against Chewie's chest in defeat.

Luke takes the opportunity to quickly disappear before anymore insults can be hurtled his way.


End file.
